


thanksgiving at the demon-duo household

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, IS RUINED HAHAHA, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Thanksgiving Dinner, all these tags for porn are amazing lmao, kinda fluffy at the beginning and end lol, not really food play but there is some licking of cranberry sauce, off a finger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: "In front of my salad?? Really?"some kagehina smut for all your holiday needs





	thanksgiving at the demon-duo household

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna fuck a turkey

 

 

 

Hinata peeked over his boyfriend’s shoulder. “So, this is a turkey.”

Kageyama pushed Hinata away from the stove for the tenth time that morning. “Yes, Shou, this is a turkey, and yes, that is stuffing, and no, you cannot eat any of it yet, and again, for the billionth time today, _don’t touch the potatoes_.”

Hinata scrunched up his face at Kageyama and stuck out his tongue. “ _Bleh_.”

Kageyama flipped him off and went back to putting the turkey in the oven.

Hinata slid on his socks over the linoleum floor of their tiny apartment kitchen until he crashed into a chair at the table. He collapsed into the chair and watched Kageyama pull a mixing bowl from the cupboards. His boyfriend was wearing an apron over his sweatpants and hoodie. Hinata smiled. Kageyama looked so domestic. He had this annoying habit of biting his lip when he concentrated, and he was doing it now. Annoying because it drove Hinata crazy imagining those teeth dragging over _his_ lips, over _his_ skin. He pulled out his phone and sneaked a picture of Kageyama on Snapchat, sending it to his story with the caption “When he cooks you dinner!” followed by a dozen pink heart-emojis.

Hinata grinned at the screen, then glanced back up at the real deal. Kageyama was bent over, grabbing another bowl from the bottom drawer. His sweatpants were baggy, but when he bent over like that they hugged his butt—tight. And he had such a nice butt. Hinata grinned again and took another picture, but not on Snapchat. He kept that one for himself. He had an entire album on his phone of candid shots labeled “The Kage-Booty” and he never missed the chance to add another to his collection.

“Hey, Yama,” he said, slipping his phone back in his pocket. “What’s with all the food, anyway? My mom never went all-out like this for Labor Thanksgiving.”

“I don’t know, it’s an American thing,” Kageyama said. He was measuring some powders and spices into the mixing bowl, and mashing berries in another one. “Their Thanksgiving has tons of food and a turkey. I learned how to cook some of it when I was at university in LA.”

Hinata’s feet swung on the chair as he watched Kageyama prepare some kind of red jam with the berries. “But it’s so _much_ food. Isn’t that a waste?”

“What are you worried about?” Kageyama grumbled. “You could eat enough for a whole volleyball team anyway.”

“Hey! So could you, fatty!”

“Oi, don’t call me fat, dumbass!” Kageyama flicked the jam at Hinata’s face, but Hinata screeched and ducked and it landed on the kitchen table with a _squelch_. “You’re the one with a black hole for a stomach. And _you’re_ the one getting pudgy. You’ve been skipping too many gym days!”

“But _Yamaaa_ ,” Hinata whined, sitting back up. “Your cooking is so good! I can’t help it!”

“That’s no excuse for skipping your training,” Kageyama reprimanded, stirring something in the big pot on the stove. “Just because we’re not on a team anymore doesn’t mean you get to slack off. We’re staying in top shape until the Olympic trials, so no more slacking off, Hinata-boke!”

“Hmph.” Hinata slouched in the chair and crossed his arms. “Meanie.”

Kageyama looked up from the mixing bowl. Hinata tried to keep up his scowl, but Kageyama was doing the really annoying thing with his teeth and lips again, and there was a flush of pink in his cheeks from standing over the stove for so long, and Hinata really, _really_ couldn’t stay mad at his boyfriend when he looked like that.

“Hey,” Kageyama said, putting down the spoon. “Come here.” He opened his arms, and standing there in his sweats and dirty apron and a dusting of flour on his nose—

_God, why does he always look so good when I’m trying to be angry at him?_ Hinata thought, even as his body slid off the chair of its own accord, automatically moving towards his boyfriend like his limbs had a mind of their own. Like Kageyama in an apron was enough to make his body forgive him before his mind did. Maybe Kageyama was magic. Maybe his own boyfriend had him under some kind of spell! Or mind-control! Or—

Hinata slumped into Kageyama’s body. Kageyama’s arms wrapped him and his chin rested on the top of Hinata’s head. Hinata shut off almost immediately. He closed his eyes and hummed into Kageyama’s chest. It was like resting against a sturdy wall. All broad shoulders and thick muscles. Hinata giggled, bringing his arms up around Kageyama to hug him, to hold him, very tightly. As tight as he could. Kageyama grunted. “Oi, don’t squeeze so hard, dumbass. I’ll puke all over the food.”

Without moving his head from Kageyama’s chest or looking up at him, Hinata rolled his eyes and laughed. “Real romantic,” he mumbled into Kageyama’s apron. His arms still around his boyfriend, he slid one hand down and squeezed Kageyama’s butt. _Gwahhh, it’s so firm!_

Kageyama grunted again, but he only reached down and slapped Hinata’s butt in return. Hinata yelped, then he giggled again. “Why don’t you take a break, Tobio?” he said, adding as much silk to his voice as he knew how. And knowing his boyfriend, it didn’t take a lot to get his attention.

But Kageyama seemed determined to finish cooking before he thought of anything else. “Here,” he said and he gently spun Hinata around so they were both facing the kitchen counter, Hinata’s back pressed against his front. Then, being tall enough, he reached over Hinata’s shoulders and continued mixing the red jam he’d been working on. “This is cranberry sauce,” he said, dipping his finger in and holding it up to Hinata’s mouth. He was leaning into Hinata’s back now, resting his chin in his hair again, lazily offering his finger covered in a sticky jam. That’s how he wanted play it, then? Hinata smirked to himself.

He leaned forward and took Kageyama’s finger in his mouth, very slowly, very delicately. He licked the jam, running his tongue up and down Kageyama’s long finger. Then he closed his lips around the first joint, sucking and tasting the jam. It was sweet! But even better, he could taste Kageyama’s finger under it. He played with Kageyama’s finger a bit more, sucking and pushing his mouth down to the second, then third joint. Finally, he let it out of his mouth with a loud _pop_. He titled his head back and looked up innocently at Kageyama.

Kageyama’s cheeks were flushed bright red, and this time it definitely wasn’t from the stove. Hinata grinned.

Kageyama leaned down quickly, pressing his mouth to Hinata’s like he was starving and there wasn’t mountains of food in front of them. “Dumbass,” he panted once he pulled away. “I’m trying to cook.” As if unconscious of what he was doing, he ran the finger Hinata had sucked on like a lollipop up and down the pale column of Hinata’s throat, tracing under his jawline, then down to run along his collarbone. “You can’t distract me with…”

“With what, To-bi-o?” Hinata sang softly, feeling full of mischief and warmth at seeing his boyfriend so worked up.

“With, you know…” He gestured vaguely at all of Hinata. “This.”

Hinata leaned back against Kageyama’s front. Hmm, it seemed he wasn’t going unnoticed after all, _or_ unappreciated. Hinata felt the telltale sign pressing against him, and he smiled again with a contented sigh knowing Kageyama was _really_ worked up. “That’s not fair, Tobi,” he said, and Kageyama made a soft whimpering in Hinata’s ear. He was bent practically in half, curling up around Hinata to swallow him up. “You’re not allowed to distract me either with all of… _this_.”

“This _what_ ,” Kageyama breathed desperately. He pressed his lips to Hinata’s cheek, then nipped at his earlobe, then mouthed his way down Hinata’s neck. His hands wrapped around Hinata’s front, pushing up under the thin tee-shirt he was wearing, his fingers wandering all over Hinata’s body. Hinata felt electricity everywhere those hands touched his skin.

“With— _ah_ —with your stupid apron, and your— _oh, ohhh_ —and your big stupid face looking so— _ah! Tobi!_ —looking so cute, and your _butt—ah, mm_ —”

Kageyama growled, and it rumbled through Hinata’s entire body. His knees buckled almost instantly, and he swooned against Kageyama’s body. Kageyama was there, immediately. He spun Hinata around and hoisted him up under the shoulders, planting him heavily on the counter, shoving the mixing bowl out of the way. Something clattered in the sink, but Hinata already had his eyes closed, and Kageyama’s mouth was already on his. Hinata’s nimble fingers quickly undid the apron while Kageyama’s hands were _everywhere_ on him, practically ripping the tee-shirt off. Hinata abandoned the apron to hold his arms up and Kageyama slipped the shirt off him, then greedily dove back in to press kisses to every inch of Hinata’s body he could get to.

Hinata gasped. He _moaned_. He sighed. He placed his hand on the back of Kageyama’s head, guiding his mouth over his body. Kageyama flicked his tongue over one of Hinata’s nipples, making Hinata squirm and groan. Then he moved to the other one, sucking hard on Hinata’s nipple, then biting tenderly into the flesh of his chest, biting and licking and sucking. Hinata gasped and writhed, his hands fluttering through Kageyama’s hair, keeping him pressed to his body.

Finally, Hinata got greedy too, and he pushed Kageyama back, making grabby hands at the apron. Kageyama obediently brought it over his head, tossing it to the floor. Then he slid his hoodie off, dropping it next to the apron.

Hinata caught his breath and stared. “Tobi,” he whispered. “God…”

Kageyama smiled. _Finally_ he smiled. Hinata loved his smile more than anything. Everyone thought it looked scary, but Hinata had learned that was because Kageyama was very much like a wolf—pulling back his lips to reveal the monster that lurked under his skin, to scare off anyone who might come for his pack. And that meant Hinata. Hinata shivered. Imagining Kageyama that possessive made his stomach do jumping-jacks, and his entire body tingled.

Kageyama stood before him, and Hinata reached out as if in awe to touch his body. Kageyama was still smiling, his cheeks flushed. He raised his arms over his head, stretching his abs taut. Hinata ran his fingers over the smooth skin of Kageyama’s stomach, firm as a drum. He fluttered his hands over Kageyama’s pectorals, then his shoulders, kneading the thick muscles there under his fingers. Then he traced his hands along Kageyama’s arms, feeling his biceps. Kageyama leaned forward, looping his arms around Hinata’s neck, bring himself closer to Hinata’s greedy mouth.

Hinata immediately planted kisses along Kageyama’s throat, across his collarbone, on his chest— _Fuck, those pecs, fuuuck_ —then down his stomach, kissing each ab individually. Kageyama made satisfyingly breathless moans above him, begging for Hinata to kiss him more, to _touch_ him more. Hinata knew Kageyama liked showing off like this, flexing and stretching so Hinata could admire him, kiss and touch every inch of him. And Kageyama knew that Hinata loved every second of it. Hinata smiled into Kageyama’s belly as he kissed lower and lower, his hands running up and down Kageyama’s sides and across his back. He had the best boyfriend in the world.

“Shouyou,” Kageyama said, his voice hitching. “Please— _ah_ —I wanna—I need— _shit_ —I need you to— _mmm oh fuck_ —Shou, _put your fucking mouth on my cock_.”

Hinata looked up at him. His lips were already slick with his own saliva. He grinned. “Oh, you want me now? I’m not distracting you?”

Kageyama growled again, low and deep in his chest, like the purring hum of a machine, like a mountain dragging itself across the earth. But he was still smiling, and his eyes were bright. “You know I always want you, you little shit. But don’t blame me if the meal gets cold now.”

Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s sweatpants and dragged them down. “Worth it,” he said, licking his lips hungrily at the generous bulge in Kageyama’s ever-tightening briefs. He had only one meal in mind, and it would be much, _much_ more satisfying than any cranberry sauce Kageyama made out of a can.

Kageyama helped Hinata scoot further up on the counter. His elbow knocked a measuring cup into the sink, and Kageyama almost tipped the mixing bowl over, but they barely noticed. Kageyama pushed Hinata right up against the wall, then leapt up too, kneeling in front of Hinata right on the counter.

Hinata smirked up at him. “In front of our food, really? You’re so dirty, Yama.”

“In front of _my_ salad,” Kageyama teased back, leaning down to place a kiss on Hinata’s forehead. “Don’t quote memes when you’re about to blow me, dork. It kills the mood.”

“You recognized it,” Hinata pointed out, giggling. But Kageyama was stroking his hair with one hand, running the other over his shoulders and down his stomach. Hinata sighed, leaning into the strong fingers gently nuzzling his hair. He kept sighing. Well, he was content, after all. Very, _very_ content. Kageyama peppered him with more kisses, and Hinata giggled and gasped, flushing more and more. He reached out and put his hand on the thick bulge in Kageyama’s briefs. _Fuck, he’s so big_. And Hinata knew this was Kageyama at only semi-hard. He grinned. He really did have the best fucking boyfriend in the world.

Hinata pulled down the briefs, and Kageyama’s dick popped out, thick and heavy. Hinata’s mouth watered almost immediately, like a reflex. Hinata gripped Kageyama’s strong thighs, digging his fingers into the firm muscles. Kageyama groaned. Hinata leaned forward. Kageyama’s hand in his hair went with him, slowly and gently guiding him forward. Hinata practically bounced in place getting there, buzzing with excitement.

He licked his lips, then reached up and circled his hand around the base of Kageyama’s cock. _It’s so thick!_ Hinata was bubbling with desire. He stroked for a moment, staring at the heavy dick, the dark pubes at the base, the veins standing out, the beads of pre-cum already leaking. _Mm, he’s already so turned on_. Hinata opened his mouth. He pressed his tongue flat against the length of the cock, and immediately Kageyama groaned above him. Then Hinata took him fully into his mouth, and Kageyama hissed, gasping.

“ _Ah_ , yes, Shou, fuck, that feels so good. Your mouth is fucking _warm_.”

Hinata hummed around the mouthful he had, his cheeks tingling, his entire body flushed. He felt Kageyama’s hand reach around to slide along his back, rubbing him soothingly up and down. “So good, Shouyou, so fucking good. You ready?”

Hinata adjusted himself, gripping the back of Kageyama’s thighs. He breathed in through his nose. Once. Twice. Clear, strong breaths. He slid his mouth further onto Kageyama’s cock, flattening his tongue, widening his throat. Kageyama hissed again, throwing his head back. “Fuck,” he moaned. Hinata heard him, felt strong hands—one on his head, one bracing his back. His mouth felt so full. He was ready. He squeezed Kageyama’s thighs twice, quickly.

“Okay, Shouyou,” Kageyama breathed. He leaned down and kissed the top of Hinata’s head. Hinata was going crazy. He felt so stimulated. Kageyama’s dick in his mouth, arms on his body, mouth on his head. So much Kageyama, all over him. He wanted for nothing, in that moment. It was so perfect.

“Here we go, Shou,” Kageyama whispered, bracing Hinata’s back and head with his arms. Hinata tightened his grip on Kageyama’s thighs, opening his throat as wide as he could, wet and warm around Kageyama’s thick cock. He breathed through his nostrils.

Then Kageyama jerked forward, and he fucked Hinata’s mouth.

Hinata gagged at first. He always gagged. His throat needed to adjust. Kageyama took it slow, pushing in firmly, then retreating when Hinata coughed, letting Hinata feel his way into what he could handle.

Hinata’s chin was covered in his own drool. He glanced up hazily and saw Kageyama staring down at him, transfixed, panting and flushed. Hinata smiled around the cock in his mouth. He swallowed, and the motion tightened his throat around Kageyama’s dick. Kageyama groaned, and he bucked forward. The tip of his cock hit the back of Hinata’s throat, and he gagged again, but this time he timed his breathing through his nose, and he rode through it, pressing forward until his nose was buried in Kageyama’s pubes, and he took the full length of Kageyama’s cock in his mouth. Kageyama yelped above, something that sounded like _Shit!_ but Hinata could barely hear over the blood rushing in his ears.

Finally, he popped off Kageyama’s dick completely, gasping, drool dripping from his mouth and chin. He laughed, heaving and choking, but he laughed. He wiped his mouth with one hand while he pumped Kageyama with the other. Kageyama’s hands still stroked his hair and back. He leaned down and pressed sloppy kisses to Hinata’s slick cheeks. He groaned into the slot between Hinata’s neck and shoulder, biting the skin there and hissing when Hinata sped up stroking his cock.

“So good, Shou, so fucking good—”

Hinata took Kageyama back in his mouth, and Kageyama pushed in again. This time, Hinata didn’t gag. He took all of Kageyama into him, and he felt so full, so satisfied. He groaned and hummed around the thickness filling his throat. His neck flexed, he worked his jaw, he widened his mouth, flattened his tongue. Kageyama picked up his pace, grabbing both sides of Hinata’s head. Hinata braced himself on Kageyama’s thighs. Kageyama pushed in further and further, back and forth, pumping himself into Hinata’s waiting, warm mouth, feeding his hungry, greedy boyfriend a snack more delectable than words could describe.

“ _Ah! Fuck_ , yes, Shou, fuck! _Mm_ , your mouth feels so good on me. So tight— _shit_ —that’s good, baby, that’s so good, you’re doing so, so good, Shou—”

Hinata hummed, bleary-eyed and dazed and full. He rocked back and forth with Kageyama’s thrusts, pushing forward when Kageyama thrust in, sliding his lips along his length when he pulled back. He relaxed his jaw. He wanted his mouth as soft as possible for Kageyama. He wanted his boyfriend to feel so good inside his mouth.

“Shouyou, ready?”

Hinata snapped to attention. He sucked more earnestly, gaping his mouth over Kageyama’s throbbing dick. He was so hard now, fully erect, and so thick Hinata was having a hard time wrapping his lips around the whole thing. Kageyama touched one hand to Hinata’s face, rubbing his sweat and saliva-drenched cheeks and chin, tracing his finger over the swollen lips around his cock. He gently wiped away the tears in Hinata’s eyes from all the gagging.

“You’re so stupid,” Kageyama breathed. “If it hurts you, don’t—”

Hinata shook his head, humming happily on the cock in his mouth. He slid off with another _pop_. “Feels really good,” he slurred in the most assuring voice he could manage. Even that took too long. He wanted to get back on his boy’s dick right away. He dove back in and swallowed Kageyama up again. Kageyama moaned, and his abs clenched, right there in front of Hinata’s eyes. He whimpered inwardly. He reached up and stroked his hands all over Kageyama’s beautiful abs while he bobbed on his dick.

“Shou,” Kageyama huffed. “I’m— _fuck_.”

Hinata nodded. He knew what to do. He came off Kageyama’s dick for the last time, then started stroked it. He could fit both hands along its length and still not cover it to the tip. Hinata smiled. Best boyfriend in the world.

Kageyama fucked into Hinata’s fists, cupping Hinata’s face with both hands. He pressed messy kisses to Hinata’s hair, to his sweat-damp neck and drool-covered chin, to the light freckles on his shoulders, to the sweet curves of the biceps on his arms, to the slender column of his throat. Kageyama kissed him everywhere, moaning and greedy for every inch of skin he could get his mouth onto while Hinata jerked him off.

“Fuck—Shou, I’m— _ah, yes!_ —Shouyou—”

Hinata turned his face, placing his cheek under Kageyama’s cock. He closed his eyes. He stroked harder, faster. Then he felt it. Kageyama’s cock jerked in his hands, throbbed, pulsed with so much _heat_. And then that heat was all over Hinata’s face, shooting at him in ropy fire, strings of lust decorating his face fucked to perfection. Kageyama shot his load all over Hinata. Some of it landed in his hair, some on his shoulders and chest. But most fell right on his face, mixing with his own drool. He looked filthy. He looked beautiful.

Kageyama shuddered and moaned, the low growl surfacing again. “ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, nearly collapsing. He braced himself with both hands on the wall behind Hinata, his chest heaving, breaths quick and shallow. “Oh my god, Shouyou.”

Hinata’s eyes fluttered open. He glanced up at Kageyama. He smiled. He’d never seen anything more beautiful. Kageyama was panting like he’d run a marathon. His face was red from exertion. Sweat beaded on his muscles. He was hunched over Hinata as if to protect him, even though he’d just mercilessly fucked his mouth.

Best. Fucking. Boyfriend.

“Shou,” Kageyama murmured. He brought up a hand to stroke Hinata’s cheek, still warm and covered with various bodily fluids. Hinata grinned at him, humming happily. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Shouyou,” Kageyama breathed. His voice dropped, rough and husky. “You look so good like this, curled up on the counter under me.” His hand gripped Hinata’s chin gently. He leaned down and kissed him on his swollen lips, ignoring all the cum and drool. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Shou,” he whispered. “And I’m so glad you’re mine.”

Hinata giggled. He didn’t want to talk much—he knew his throat would be raspy after a fucking like that. But he nodded happily. He was glad too, and he knew Kageyama knew that.

Kageyama reached over and grabbed his phone from the top of the microwave. “I know you have pictures of my butt, by the way, so I’m starting my own collection.” He grinned down teasingly at Hinata. “Say, cum-guzzler!” Then, before Hinata could stop him, he snapped a picture of Hinata’s filthy, pretty face, shining and covered in cum and his own drool.

“Asshole,” Hinata said hoarsely.

Kageyama hopped down from the counter, griping about his knees. Then he grabbed Hinata’s waist with both hands, grinning. “I want to remember all the nasty places we do it, if you’re gonna make us do it in nasty places.”

“You wanted to, too,” Hinata protested in a raspy whisper.

Kageyama leaned forward and kissed Hinata’s damp forehead, laughing. “Shh, don’t hurt your voice. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” He took Hinata’s still-shaky arms and looped them around his neck. Then he slipped his arms under Hinata’s legs and picked him up like he weighed nothing at all, and he carried his tiny, beautiful boyfriend bridal-style from the kitchen to the bathroom.

“What about Thanksgiving?” Hinata rasped.

Kageyama nuzzled his mouth into Hinata’s hair, then kissed his earlobe, delicate and soft. “I’m thankful already, dumbass. I don’t need food to know that.”

Hinata beamed.

He had the best boyfriend in the world.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> gobble gobble happy turkey day may it be filled with lots of gravy
> 
> come say hey at sagechan.tumblr.com


End file.
